The general subject matter of this invention is an elevating apparatus of the conveyor type believed to be classified in Class 198. This invention is an improvement over the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,030. While the apparatus disclosed in said patent performs satisfactorily, it is limited as pertains to the elevation of the input and discharge conveyors which are at fixed, predetermined locations. The elevating apparatus of the present invention has a number of advantages as compared with the apparatus disclosed in said patent.